blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Need for Blazing Speed/Gallery/2
The Macaroni and Cheese engine S3E17 Blaze leaving the park.png S3E17 Crusher singing in the streets.png S3E17 Crusher "I'm gonna get Blaze's engine".png S3E17 Crusher "And then I'll have a Blazing Speed".png S3E17 Pickle drives up to Crusher.png S3E17 Pickle "I made a new engine".png S3E17 Pickle reaching for his engine.png S3E17 Pickle presents the Macaroni and Cheese engine.png S3E17 Crusher "The Macaroni and Cheese engine?".png S3E17 Pickle describing the Macaroni and Cheese engine.png S3E17 Pickle says "Let's Macaroni!".png S3E17 Crusher gets covered with macaroni.png S3E17 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S3E17 It's Blaze.png S3E17 Crusher "Not supposed to be able to move".png S3E17 Blaze has the balloon to move.png S3E17 Pickle "That is so clever".png S3E17 Crusher scheming.png S3E17 Stack of tires.png S3E17 Crusher whacking the tires.png|Let's see him get past...THIS! S3E17 Tires flying through the air.png S3E17 Tires block the way.png S3E17 Stack of boxes.png S3E17 Crusher whacking the boxes.png|And...THIS! S3E17 Boxes flying through the air.png S3E17 Boxes block the way.png Blocked S3E17 Blaze approaching the walls.png S3E17 Gabby "Look out!".png S3E17 Blaze screeching to a halt.png S3E17 Blaze blocked.png|Uh-oh! Crusher blocked the street! S3E17 We need propulsion to jump over.png S3E17 The balloon is out of air.png S3E17 We need something else.png S3E17 Blaze "I see something".png S3E17 Gus playing with a slingshot.png S3E17 Gus loads a baseball.png S3E17 Joe catches the baseball.png S3E17 Gabby and AJ run over.png S3E17 Gabby asks to borrow the slingshot.png S3E17 Joe and Gus happy to help.png S3E17 Joe and Gus wheel the slingshot over.png S3E17 AJ and Gabby get back on Blaze.png S3E17 Blaze loaded into the slingshot.png|I’m ready to launch! S3E17 Not enough propulsion.png S3E17 Blaze pulled back farther.png S3E17 Now we'll get over.png S3E17 Blaze "Let's do it".png S3E17 Slingshot launches Blaze.png S3E17 Blaze flies over the tires.png S3E17 Blaze made it.png S3E17 The boxes are left.png S3E17 That's a lot of boxes.png S3E17 How will we get over.png S3E17 Rocket appears out of nowhere.png S3E17 The rocket will work.png S3E17 AJ "Where did it come from?".png|“Where did it come from?” S3E17 Darington appears.png|Answer: “DARINGTOOOON!” S3E17 Darington lands in a daze.png S3E17 Darington greeting Blaze.png S3E17 AJ and Gabby ask for the rocket.png S3E17 Darington picks up the rocket.png S3E17 Rocket loaded onto Blaze.png S3E17 Darington plugs the air coil in.png S3E17 Darington sets up his air pump.png S3E17 Darington adding air to the rocket.png S3E17 Gabby talking about the rocket propulsion.png S3E17 Not far enough.png S3E17 Darington adds more air.png S3E17 Now the rocket will get us over.png S3E17 Darington counting down.png S3E17 Rocket blasts Blaze upward.png S3E17 Darington "Go get 'em, Blaze!".png S3E17 Blaze flying over the boxes.png S3E17 Blaze "Blazing Speed engine, here we come!".png Propulsion! S3E17 Trucks driving on a street.png S3E17 Blaze coming round the block.png S3E17 Gabby pointing somewhere.png S3E17 Trucks setting up rockets.png S3E17 Rocket about to blast off.png S3E17 Rockets blast behind Blaze.png S3E17 Blaze jumps as rockets blast off.png S3E17 Blaze flying past the rockets.png S3E17 Blaze lands next to a machine.png S3E17 Truck pushing a barrel.png S3E17 Truck struggles to push.png S3E17 Truck's tires spin.png S3E17 Truck successfully pushes the barrel into position.png S3E17 Frog rowing a leaf boat in a fountain.png S3E17 Frog stops rowing, sees Blaze.png S3E17 Frog jumps onto the fountain edge.png S3E17 Frog waves to Blaze.png S3E17 Rocket blasting in Blaze's trunk.png S3E17 Blaze launching his hook.png S3E17 Hook grabs onto a lamppost.png S3E17 Blaze swings around the lamppost.png S3E17 Rocket flies off; Blaze bounces on a trampoline.png S3E17 Blaze bounces on another trampoline.png S3E17 Blaze bounces on yet another trampoline.png S3E17 Blaze jumps up to the birds.png S3E17 Birds flying through the sky.png S3E17 Truck Rangers make an ice cream sundae.png S3E17 Truck Rangers load Blaze with whipped cream.png S3E17 Blaze blasted forward with whipped cream.png S3E17 Blaze using whipped cream propulsion.png Riding on the river S3E17 Blaze jumping from a hill.png S3E17 Gabby "You're almost at the Blazing Speed engine".png S3E17 Blaze "If we keep going".png S3E17 Blaze sees something bad.png S3E17 Whipped cream tubes run out.png S3E17 AJ "Looks like we're gonna need".png|"Looks like we’re gonna need some more propulsion." S3E17 Blaze "There's gotta be something".png S3E17 AJ and Gabby see the wind blowing.png|Whooosh... S3E17 The wind can give us propulsion.png S3E17 AJ "The wind, yeah!".png S3E17 Diagram of wind pushing a sailboat.png S3E17 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S3E17 Transformation interface.png S3E17 First part needed.png S3E17 Catamaran hull materializes.png S3E17 Second part needed.png S3E17 Mast materializes.png S3E17 Last part needed.png S3E17 Sail materializes.png S3E17 Sailboat transformation complete.png S3E17 Blaze transforming.png S3E17 Sailboat Blaze.png S3E17 AJ and Gabby run up to Blaze.png S3E17 Blaze ready for wind propulsion.png S3E17 Wind pushes Blaze's sail.png S3E17 Blaze starts sailing down the river.png The Pepperoni Pizza engine S3E17 Crusher driving near the river.png S3E17 Crusher singing again.png S3E17 Crusher "And Blaze will be last".png S3E17 Crusher scatting.png S3E17 Crusher startled by Pickle.png S3E17 Pickle says he has another engine.png S3E17 Pickle presents the Pepperoni Pizza engine.png S3E17 Crusher "Pepperoni Pizza engine?".png S3E17 Pickle "Great idea, right?".png S3E17 Pickle describing the Pepperoni engine.png S3E17 Crusher frantic.png S3E17 Pickle says "Let's Pepperoni!".png S3E17 Crusher gets covered with pizza slices.png S3E17 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn again.png S3E17 Blaze coming up the river.png S3E17 Pickle "With that big sail".png S3E17 Crusher "Can't let him beat me".png S3E17 Crusher tries to think of something.png S3E17 Crusher sees an idea.png S3E17 Crocodile sleeping in sewage pipes.png S3E17 Crusher waking the crocodile.png S3E17 Crocodile wakes up.png S3E17 Blaze is spotted.png S3E17 Crocodile starts swimming.png Crocodile chase S3E17 Crocodile swims after Blaze.png S3E17 Blaze "Nothing but smooth sailing".png S3E17 Blaze sees the crocodile.png S3E17 Crocodile laughing.png S3E17 Crocodile jumps at Blaze.png S3E17 Crocodile follows Blaze.png S3E17 Gabby looks back at the crocodile.png S3E17 The crocodile is catching up.png S3E17 The crocodile is faster than Blaze.png S3E17 Crocodile gaining on Blaze.png S3E17 AJ "To go faster".png S3E17 Gabby "Let's raise another sail".png S3E17 Another sail raises.png S3E17 Now Blaze is faster.png S3E17 Crocodile speeds up.png S3E17 The crocodile is fast again.png S3E17 Blaze in peril.png S3E17 Gabby "To go even faster".png S3E17 AJ "Another sail coming up".png S3E17 Yet another sail raises.png S3E17 Blaze is fast again.png S3E17 Sad crocodile.png S3E17 Blaze escapes the crocodile.png S3E17 Blaze safe on the river again.png S3E17 Gabby points at something.png S3E17 Gabby sees the mountain where Blaze's engine is.png S3E17 Blaze thinks.png S3E17 Blaze can bounce there.png S3E17 Bouncy ball spotted.png S3E17 Blaze reaching the ball.png S3E17 Blaze bounces on the ball.png S3E17 Blaze using bouncy ball propulsion.png To return to the Need for Blazing Speed episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries